


The Five Little Dantes

by Kaeda_Blade26



Category: Devil May Cry, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: All 5 Dantes are here, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Song Parody, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeda_Blade26/pseuds/Kaeda_Blade26
Summary: A twist on the Looney Tunes song "The Three Little Bops" featuring DMC 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Dante and Mundus from the classic Devil May Cry series.





	The Five Little Dantes

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and Looney Tunes belongs to Warner Bros respectively.

** _The Five Little Dantes_ **

{Narrator}  
Remember the story  
of the Five Little Dantes?  
One played the pipe  
While the other danced jigs

The Five Little Dantes  
Are still around  
But they're playing music  
With a modern sound

(1st Music interlude)

{Narrator}  
The Five Little Dantes  
Were in the groove  
Everything was  
running smooth

The Dantes were due  
For a big surprise  
When Mundus appeared  
With red rimmed eyes

{Mundus}  
"Oh, you're cool!  
Oh, you're cool!  
Oh you're cool, man, cool!"

{Narrator}  
Well, to show he was friendly  
He shook their hand  
Announced he was joining  
Up with the band

Instead of starting  
An argument  
A one and a-two  
And away they went!

(2nd Music interlude with Mundus playing off-key)

{Narrator}  
The Five Little Dantes  
Were really gassed  
They never heard  
Such a corny blast

{Dantes}  
"We've played in the west!  
We've played in the east!  
We've heard the most!  
But you're the least!"

(Mundus gets kicked out the place.)

{Narrator}  
The Demon King Mundus  
Was really mad  
He wanted to play music  
And he wanted to play bad

{Mundus}  
"They stopped me before  
I could go to town!  
So I'll huff and puff  
And blow the place down!"

(Mundus blows the house down.)

{Narrator}  
The house of straw  
Was blown away  
The Dantes had to find  
Another place to play

The Dew Drop Inn  
A house of sticks  
The Five Little Dantes  
Were giving out licks

(3rd Music interlude)

{Narrator}  
Well the piano playing Dante  
Was swinging like a gate  
Doing Liberace  
on the eighty-eight

{DMC 1 Dante}  
"I wish my brother Vergil was here."

{Narrator & Mundus}  
The Five Little Dantes  
Were having a ball  
When the Demon King Mundus  
He entered the hall

The Demon King Mundus  
He sat right down  
"Come on, cats!  
We're going to town!"

(4th Music interlude with Mundus playing off-key again)

{Narrator & Crowd}  
From the crowd  
Came an angry shout  
"Stop the music!  
Throw the square out!"

(Mundus gets tossed out again.)

{Narrator & Mundus}  
The Demon King Mundus  
Was really sore  
"If they're gonna get tough  
I'll give em more!"

"They don't know talent  
In this here town  
So I'll huff and puff  
And blow the place down!"

(Mundus blows the second house down.)

{Narrator & Dantes}  
The Dew Drop Inn  
Did drop down  
The Five Little Dantes  
Crawled out of the rubble  
"This dumb demon  
Gives us nothing but trouble!"

"So we won't be bothered  
By his windy tricks  
The next place we play  
Must be made of bricks!"

(5th Music interlude)

{Narrator}  
Sturdy place  
This house of bricks  
Built in  
1776

High class place  
With a high class crowd  
Sign on the door  
"No Munduses allowed!"

Ol' Mundus was sore  
And fit to be tied  
He was sworn and determined  
To get inside

(Small but 6th music interlude)

{Narrator & Mundus}  
He huffed and puffed  
On the house of bricks  
But the bricks were stronger  
Than straw or sticks

He huffed and puffed  
And bleeped and blooped  
And by 10 o'clock  
Was completely pooped

But all of a sudden  
Came a ray of hope  
"I can disguise myself!  
Boy, what a dope!"

(7th Music interlude with Mundus playing a ukulele.)

{Narrator}  
The Demon King Mundus  
Took it all in stride  
He figured out another way  
To get inside

(8th Music interlude with Mundus using different disguises.)

{Mundus}  
"I'll show those half-breeds  
That I'm not stuck!  
If I can't blow it down  
I'll blow it up!"

(9th Music interlude with Mundus trying to blow up the house... Only for his plan to backfire on himself.)

{Narrator}  
Well, the Demon King Mundus  
Was really gone  
And with him  
Went that corny horn

Went outta this world  
Without a trace  
Didn't go to Heaven  
Was the other place

(10th Music interlude with Mundus's spirit playing music beautifully.)

{Dantes}  
"Well, the Demon King Mundus  
He learned the rules!  
You gotta get hot  
To play real cool!"

(11th and Final music interlude and end of the song)


End file.
